<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>А он мне нравится by Morgul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144380">А он мне нравится</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul'>Morgul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам дуэли Скрайвока и Ралдорона<br/>У Скрайвока есть демонический меч, а у Ралдорона только он сам</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>А он мне нравится</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Кровавый Ангел! – закричал Скрайвок.<br/>
Его телохранители расталкивали сражающихся, чтобы расчистить ему путь к капитану Кровавых Ангелов. Он, во что бы то ни стало, хотел добраться до него. Он должен убить его самолично, здесь, у всех на глазах. Чтобы все видели и все об этом знали. Все его тело покалывало от переполнявшей его силы и предвкушения скорого триумфа.<br/>
Внезапно один из его телохранителей-терминаторов рухнул, сраженный целым потоком пуль. Дредноут Кровавых Ангелов заметил их группу среди сражающихся.<br/>
— Идите, разберитесь с этим шкафом! — скомандовал Скрайвок. — Не хочу, чтобы мне мешали, пока я буду выкраивать плащ из шкуры этого капитана.<br/>
— Вообще-то наша обязанность следовать за вами, — ответил терминатор и покосился на воинственного дредноута, который как раз швырнул на землю очередное раздавленное клешней тело.<br/>
— Выполнять приказ! — взъярился Скрайвок и, не обращая больше внимания на телохранителей, двинулся к вражескому капитану.<br/>
— Кровавый Ангел! — снова завопил он. — Повернись ко мне лицом!<br/>
Тот как раз прикончил своего противника и повернулся к источнику шума. Теперь на заляпанном кровью наплечнике Скрайвок мог прочитать его имя.<br/>
— Ралдорон?! Серьезно?! Тот Самый Ралдорон?<br/>
Скрайвок был счастлив, словно только что получил нежданный подарок. Он взмахнул своим клинком.<br/>
—Ты слышал? Сегодня я убью Того Самого Ралдорона!<br/>
— Ну, во-первых, не ты, а я, — раздался скрипучий, отдающий металлом голос.<br/>
— Заткнись! Это будет моя победа! Великий праздник в честь меня! Ведь я убью героя Кровавых Ангелов! Эй, ты! — обратился он к Ралдорону. — Я — Гендор Скрайвок, Расписной Граф, Лорд-Командир Повелителей Ночи, и я — твоя смерть, что пришла за тобой здесь и сейчас!<br/>
Металлический голос презрительно хмыкнул.<br/>
Ралдорон пожал плечами.<br/>
— Никогда о тебе не слышал.<br/>
Он поднял гудящий силовой меч и направился к Скрайвоку.<br/>
— Вообще, при взгляде на вас обоих со стороны, — заметил голос, — он выглядит гораздо более «расписным», чем ты. Даже не смотря на всю эту кровищу, в которой он перемазался с ног до головы, и на чьи-то потроха, которые прилипли к его подошве, красное с золотым всегда выглядит очень нарядно. А все эти рубиновые капельки я нахожу просто милыми.<br/>
— Ты вообще на чьей стороне?! — возмутился Скрайвок.<br/>
— В вопросах эстетики я стараюсь быть объективен.<br/>
— Твое самомнение так раздулось, что не помещается в тебе?<br/>
Ралдорон даже приостановился, с интересом высматривая, откуда доносится металлический голос.<br/>
— По-моему, оно тебя и в грош не ставит.<br/>
— Никакое это не самомнение! — обиделся Скрайвок. — Это мой демонический меч, великолепный и непобедимый! И сейчас ты узнаешь его поближе на своей шкуре. — Скрайвок бросился в атаку, намереваясь разрубить Кровавого Ангела пополам, но тот мощным ударом отбил его клинок. Демонический меч двигался сам по себе, нанося смертоносные удары, но Ралдорон раз за разом парировал их.<br/>
— Да в чем дело?! — завопил Скрайвок на собственный меч. — Ты собираешься его убивать или нет?!<br/>
— Эм… Честно говоря, нет, — ответил голос. — Он мне нравится. Симпатичный такой, скромный, отлично сражается, и не бахвалится, как некоторые. В общем, сам как знаешь, а я тебе больше не помощник.<br/>
Скрайвок ошарашенно уставился на предательский клинок. Восхитительное ощущение силы и власти исчезло, и все его существо захватила паника. Он попятился. Бессовестный демон умыл лапы, или что у него там есть, а прямо на Скрайвока надвигался решительно настроенный Кровавый Ангел.<br/>
Ралдорон бросился в атаку нанося один удар за другим, так что Скрайвоку с трудом удавалось их отбивать. Вместе с подлым демоном ушли ставшие такими привычными быстрота и легкость.<br/>
— Эй, вернись! — отчаянно проорал он. — Мы так не договаривались! Мне без тебя не справиться!<br/>
— Это всегда было проблемой твоего Легиона. — проворчал Ралдорон. — Вечно вы приходите с ножами на перестрелку.<br/>
Он набросился на Скрайвока с такой яростью, что силовой меч высекал искры из его доспеха.<br/>
— Атраментар! Ко мне! — крикнул Скрайвок.<br/>
— Они не придут, — раздался ехидный голос демона. — Ты же сам их отослал двигать красный холодильник. И, по моим наблюдениям, их число уже сократилось до трех.<br/>
— Повелители ночи! — сделал последнюю попытку Скрайвок.<br/>
Но ему ответил только Ралдорон.<br/>
— Какие же вы все-таки трусы, Повелители Ночи, впрочем, как и все жестокие люди.<br/>
Демон ничего не сказал, но Скрвайвок был уверен, что почти видел в воздухе его гадкую ухмылку.<br/>
А потом страшный удар обрушился на его нагрудник, заставив его пошатнуться, и тут же следом – второй, прямо в лицо. Линзы шлема пошли трещинами, превратив окружающий мир в подобие кровавого калейдоскопа, и в нем он увидел, как Ралдорон широко замахивается для нового удара. Скрайвок попытался отбить его, но предательский меч, как по злой воле, повернулся острием вниз и вонзился в его собственную лодыжку.<br/>
Скрайвок упал.<br/>
— Проклятый демон! — прошипел он.<br/>
— Я тут вообще ни при чем, — немедленно отозвался тот. — По сравнению с этим Кровавым Ангелом, у тебя обе руки левые.<br/>
— А я даже рад, что ты сам явился сюда, под мой меч, — сказал Ралдорон, невзначай опираясь на раненную ногу Скрайвока. — Вы, эгоистичные мучители слабых, никогда мне не нравились.<br/>
— Подожди! А может быть ты возьмешь меня в плен? — вскрикнул тот. — Я тебе сдаюсь, и все такое?<br/>
— Еще чего! — отрезал Ралдорон. — Убирайся с моей стены!<br/>
Он пнул Скрайвока ногой и тот покатился к краю. Он выпустил демонический меч и попытался обеими руками зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь на скользком от крови рокрите. На какое-то мгновение ему удалось задержаться на самом краю стены, и он поднял взгляд, все еще надеясь на спасение. Ему в лицо смотрело дуло болтера Ралдорона.<br/>
— Фу-ты ну-ты! — сказал Скрайвок и рухнул вниз.<br/>
Ралдорон отвернулся от края и пошел прочь.<br/>
— Эй! Кровавый Ангел! — раздался за его спиной голос. — Ты должен взять меня себе!<br/>
Тот повернулся к тому месту, где остался лежать меч Повелителя Ночи.<br/>
— С какой стати?<br/>
— Ты победил, и я теперь по праву твой. Я сделаю тебя непобедимым! Твое боевое искусство станет совершенным. И я буду служить тебе всегда!<br/>
— Ага, так же, как служил этому?<br/>
Ралдорон махнул в сторону края стены, за которой только что скрылся Скрайвок.<br/>
— Нет-нет! Я тебя никогда не предам! — заверил его меч. — Честное слово!<br/>
Ралдорон только фыркнул.<br/>
— Я же не какой-нибудь обманщик Тзинча или вонючка Нургла! — продолжал демон. — Я верно служу тем, кто мне нравится. А ты мне так понравился! Ну же! Хочешь, заключим договор?<br/>
— Даже и не подумаю. Мне и свой меч прекрасно служит.<br/>
— А, хочешь, я перейду в твой меч, и никто этого не заметит?<br/>
— Ничего у тебя не выйдет, — Ралдорон усмехнулся. — У нас есть один артефакт, которому ты точно… Не понравишься.<br/>
— Какой артефакт? — ревниво насторожился демон.<br/>
— Да, знаешь ли, это такое копье…<br/>
— Копье? То Самое Копье? — металлический голос сразу поскучнел. — Аааа… Ну, раз То Копье, то, наверное, у нас с тобой и вправду ничего не получится. А жаль.<br/>
Голос вздохнул.<br/>
— Тогда скинь меня, пожалуйста, со стены. Потолкую еще с этим хвастуном. Не с пустыми же руками возвращаться.<br/>
— Да легко, — ответил Ралдорон и от души поддал меч тяжелым ботинком.<br/>
Меч взлетел в воздух, еще раз тяжело вздохнул и скрылся за зубчатым краем стены.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>